bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
B.O.W.O.R.D.
The B.O.W.O.R.D (Blimp Of Wordlike Or Red Doom) is a blimp. It looks like a F.I.R.S.T. with the word WORD on it instead of FIRST. It has 10000 HP. First appears on round 255 and moves as fast as a glued Green Bloon. Abilities '''Word Building: '''Spawns a word building in place of one of your buildings! ToTMGs only have a 1% chance of being effected and a V2/V3 Word Building have 0% chances. You need to pay the sell price of the building times 3 to get your other building back! The button for re-getting the building says "Repair For (PRICE HERE)." '''Word Building V2: '''Spawns a word building in place of one of your buildings! This time, ToTMGs have a 10% chance of being effected, a V1 Word Building has a 25% chance of being effected and a V3 W.B. has a 0% chance. It's a 10% chance that it will use this instead of Word Building though. The button and price stays the same, but the building produces 1 word every 10 seconds. The words confuse monkeys for 2 seconds. Buildings/mechanical towers are not effected. Robo Monkeys, because they are half robot, only get confused for 1 second. When they are confused, their attack time will be decreased by 1/5. '''Regenerate: '''Regenerates 1000 HP. Uses this once every 5 seconds. The W.O.R.D's HP cannot be more than 15000. '''Fast Regen: '''Regenerates 5000 HP. There is a 15% chance that it will use this instead of Regenerate. '''Red Form: '''Turns into its red form. Uses this every 40 seconds. (The timer starts at 20 seconds because the bloon started its timer 20 seconds before it came) Red Form Turns out there's a hidden red form! It looks like, well, a red B.O.W.O.R.D! Abilities The red form has all the abilities the white form has, but 3 of the abilities are replaced! '''Word Building V3: '''Spawns a word building in place of one of your buildings! It's like V2, except Robo Monkeys are not resistant to the words. V1 W.Bs have a 5% chance of being effected and V2 W.Bs have a 25% chance of being effected. Used instead of Word Building V2. '''Faster Regen: '''Regenerates 10000 HP. In this form, he has 22500 Max HP. If he transforms into his white form when he has more than 15000 HP, his health will go back to 15000. Used instead of Fast Regen '''White Form: '''Turns back into its white form. Uses this every 40 seconds. (The Red Form's Timer starts at 0, while the timer still counts when it's in it's white form.) Uses instead of Red Form. Pink Form When the B.O.W.O.R.D (white or red) has 18 or less HP, it will transform into a pink form. It will go back to the start of the track (the other way) at 4x the speed of a Pink Bloon. It is invincible while doing this, even to Ground Zeros, Gorund Zeros and One-Nuke Wonders. The pink form looks like a pink B.O.W.O.R.D, and has all the abilities from the red and white forms (except for the transforming abilities, and the "used instead" abilities are not "used instead") plus: Abilities '''Fastest Regen: '''Regens 20000 HP. Uses this 1 frame before he becomes invincible, then once every 25 seconds. In this stage, his Max HP is 30000. '''Word Building V4: '''Has a 10% chance of using this instead of WB3. This shoots words every 5 seconds instead of 10. Words confuse monkeys for 3 seconds, while Robo Monkeys are only confused for 1.5 seconds. '''Word Shot: '''Uses this once every 10 seconds. Shoots a word at a tower. It has a 33% chance to be a V2 word, 33% chance to be a V3 word and a 33% chance to be a V4 Word. '''Mega Word Buildings: V3 Spam: '''Has a 5% chance to use this instead of WB3. Turns all of your buildings into V3 Word Buildings. Temples take 3 hits to become a Word Building here! '''Mega Word Buildings: V4 Spam: '''Has a 5% chance to use this instead of WB4. Acts the same as V3 Spam, only it transforms buildings into V4 Word Buildings instead. Also, Temples take 2 hits! Once you defeated this form, the battle is over. Delete Form 5 rounds later, the Delete Form of the B.O.W.O.R.D. comes. He is invincible too. He only has two abilities though. '''Delete The Word Buildings: '''Uses this after 2 seconds. Deletes all Word Buildings. Worded Temples (see below) are turned back into regular Temples. If there are none, then there will be no Delete Form. '''Back to the Start: '''Uses this 2 seconds after it uses the Delete The Word Buildings ability. Goes back to the start. Worded Temples '''Stage 1: V3 Spam: '''Shoots a V3 Word every 40-60 shots. (depends on how lucky you are) '''Stage 2: V3 Spam: '''Shoots a V3 Word every 10-20 shots. (again, depends on luck) '''V4 Spam Worded Temple: '''Shoots a V4 Word every 20-40 shots. (again, luck depending) Trivia * I typed "B.L.I.M.P." before typing in "W.O.R.D." on the create page thing. ** When typing in B.L.A.S.T.E.R, I saw B.L.I.M.P. as one of the results. * I was originally going to call the pink form the green form. Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Bosses Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons